forum_the_mangafandomcom-20200213-history
Opaque Anity/Weapons
Weapons Opaque has two primary weapons, Santo Alma and Sasha. Santo Alma Santo Alma resembles a highly advanced triple-chambered black-and gray grenade launcher that can also function as a revolver. The firearm's infrared scope has an integrated rangefinder that indicates the distance of the target. The weapon is primarily used for long range combat due to the fact that at close range, usage can prove difficult and could very well kill the user as well as the target. Santo Alma also has two primary modes of fire and Opaque's insignia can be seen in front of the trigger. The weapon also has a selective fire dial that allows for automatic, semi-automatic, and burst fire. It also serves as the safety for the gun. Santo Alma also has a detachable flashlight for dark areas and nighttime operation. This flashlight can be set to "sweep" the area ahead and automatically turns off after twenty minutes. "Santos" Mode This modes allow it to function as a highly complex revolver. In this mode, dividers within each of the three larger chambers are activated, creating seven smaller chambers within the larger one. These smaller chambers also revolve, enabling the shooter to maintain a high degree of accuracy. The firearm can be set to shoot up to seven rounds at once from each of the three larger chambers, unleashing a total of twenty-one 5mm explosive rounds. Both the larger and smaller chambers can be set to rotate manually or automatically. If set to manual, the larger chambers revolve using a shotgun-esque pumping mechanism under the barrel. To revolver the smaller chambers, there is a button on the right side of the pump's grip that rotates the smaller chambers when the action is done with the button held down. "White Death" Mode In this mode, the dividers activated within the chambers when in revolver mode are deactivated and recede back into the walls of the chamber, thus allowing for a maximum of three grenades to be fired in rapid succession. This firing mode is the more dangerous of the two. Instead of using the 5mm rounds, the weapon fires 55mm rocket-boosted grenades. The grenades contain a blood-red liquid of unknown origin that turns white when shot. However, it is kept within the grenade and thus, it is not visible before exploding. The blast radius of the grenades is approximately ten square feet. It is also very likely for these explosions to cause fires. There is also a easy-to-miss switch underneath the trigger, which enables Santo Alma to lock onto targets when the weapon is set to fire its rocket-boosted grenades. The target of the lock-on mechanism is "painted" using the weapon's scope. When using this, Opaque has to focus on her intended target for at least five seconds for a successful lock-on. If she is disturbed or interrupted, Santo Alma may fail to lock onto the intended target and focus on someone else instead, which could easily result in the victim's death. This is one of the reasons why Santo Alma is only used in particularly dangerous engagements. Sasha Sasha is an average foot-long blade with a stark silver-gray handle with an internal compartment for poison. The poision, which is dark green in color, foams when it makes contact with blood. Sasha is used when Opaque's target is too close for her to be able to effectively use her gun, or when her gun is not available for use. Sasha is primarily used to temporarily immoblize or injure an opponent. Without its poison, it is not a very effective weapon with the exception of blows to critical parts of the body (i.e. the neck). Combat Unknown. Category:Weapons